<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finnpoe shorts by taikafilms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922533">finnpoe shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikafilms/pseuds/taikafilms'>taikafilms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikafilms/pseuds/taikafilms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just finn and poe being gay &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finnpoe shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…While we make the last preparations for taking down that First Order stronghold, I expect everyone to continue with their chores around the base, yeah? I know cleaning and organizing are everyone’s favorites, right?” Poe joked with a chuckle, almost finished with this briefing. The conference room was crowded, full of most of the members of the Resistance, limited as their numbers were. The general, despite this, gave a lot of his attention to his closest friends in the front of the room: the other members of Black Squadron, Rey, and Finn. </p><p>Poe glanced at the latter as he finished up the meeting, asking if anyone had questions before they all went their separate ways. He was met with Finn hurriedly avoiding eye contact, something the general didn’t think anything of. Finn looked distracted, which Poe tried not to take personally – he couldn’t expect him to be fully attentive during these admittedly boring meetings. He tried not to let these little things bother him; surely, he was overthinking his every interaction with him. After all, he was sure his feelings weren’t reciprocated and that this boyish crush on the ex-Stormtrooper would be over soon enough. He hoped.</p><p>The briefing ended, everyone going to their quarters to get some rest or the mess hall for a late-night snack. Poe chose the first option, ready to turn in after a long day of responsibilities that he didn’t feel capable enough to handle. He had never realized how hard things would be without General Organa there to guide him. On top of that, things had been strained between he and his closest friends in the last few weeks; his time commitments as acting general took up more of his time than he could’ve ever predicted.</p><p>He sighed as he relaxed into his bed, debating if it was even worth changing into his pajamas before falling asleep. He was caught in the middle of this debate with himself when his commlink lit up with a message. From Finn. </p><p>Finn? He thought. We haven’t talked in weeks and he’s been avoiding me even when we do get the opportunity to talk. </p><p>He was shocked, to say the least.</p><p>His surprise only grew when he read the message: </p><p>“In my room now. Come over whenever. Been thinking about you all day ;)”. </p><p>Poe stared at his commlink for what felt like hours, puzzling over what Finn could’ve possibly meant. Obviously, the message was meant for someone else. But who? It’s not like Finn never had overnight guests in his room, but Poe usually tried to turn a blind eye to that for his own good. This intentional ignorance was only one part of Poe’s ongoing mission to pretend that he wasn’t falling for Finn, finding himself lost in daydreams about the man more often than he’d like to admit. </p><p>Snapping himself out of his wandering thoughts, Poe realized he had to do something about this situation. The rational part of him knew he should just text Finn back and make him realize that he texted the wrong person. But Poe knew himself – he more often followed his heart than his brain.</p><p>He wanted to use this text mishap as an excuse to tell Finn how he felt, but he knew the risks and didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had built over the past few years. They had grown closer as the Resistance grew, their bond undeniable to anyone that saw them. He appreciated the other man more than anyone in the world and wanted to be by his side forever. His brain knew he couldn’t risk losing all of that for a stupid crush. But, again, since when had Poe properly assessed the risks involved in situation and made a logical and calculated decision? His heart ruled over his brain and he decided to let it take over. </p><p>His heart ended up convincing him to get out of bed, stop at the mirror to make sure he looked halfway decent, and walk down the hall towards Finn’s quarters. He kept telling himself not to overthink the situation, to just act and deal with the consequences. He would face the reality of Finn being interested in other people, get over his immature crush, and he would move on. What’s the worst that could happen?</p><p>That question crossed Poe’s mind right as he was about to knock on Finn’s door, his confidence wavering. Finn could freak out. Maybe he hadn’t caught onto Poe’s longing glances across crowded meetings or the way he made any excuse to be by Finn’s side, no matter what the task. Or maybe he did realize Poe liked him and was just trying to avoid him because he was uncomfortable. These thoughts came rushing into Poe’s mind and his brain temporarily took over for his heart, urging his feet back down the hall to his own room.</p><p>“Fuck it,” Poe sighed and knocked on Finn’s door, knowing that locked him into this decision, for better or for worse. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, suddenly more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea –</p><p>“Hey, Da- Poe? Wh- What are you doing here?” Finn asked as he opened the door, his small and excited smile dropping to be replaced by a look of confused surprise. He was wearing what he had been wearing in the meeting: the normal Resistance-issued brown T-shirt and pants along with Poe’s jacket. Even after all these years, Poe struggled to hold back a wide smile, remembering the joy he’d felt when they were reunited after their crash on Jakku.</p><p>“Sorry, I, uh, I- I know I’m not who you were expecting,” Poe stuttered, Finn’s frown deepening. Poe needed to explain. He pulled out his commlink and showed Finn the message, the other man’s face changing from confused to horrified. “But I think this message was for someone else. I assume,” he chuckled dryly, trying to cover up how awkward he felt to ease Finn’s embarrassment. </p><p>“Holy shit… Poe, I’m so sorry, I- I meant- that was for…” Finn stumbled over his words, trying to explain while his face grew red. “He’s just- it wasn’t… oh, fuck, I’m so, so sorry, Poe…” He rubbed his face and shook his head, so embarrassed. How could he possibly come back from this?</p><p>Poe shook his head and gave Finn a weak smile, putting his commlink away. “Hey, hey. Buddy. Don’t even worry about it,” he tried to level his voice, swallowing the nerves that were coming to the surface again and taking a deep breath. “Just wanted you to know that, um, they probably don’t know you’re waiting for them,” he said with a small smile as Finn looked at him again. </p><p>“No, I mean…” Finn sighed. “I don’t even know. I don’t think he wants the same things as I do… Might’ve been a blessing in disguise that I didn’t text him,” he laughed breathily, shaking his head and staring off into space to avoid Poe’s eyes.</p><p>Poe’s heart jumped when he realized Finn wasn’t that disappointed that this hook-up (if that’s even what this was) hadn’t happened, biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck as he offered Finn a smile. “Oh, well, I- I, um, hope you guys work something out. Or- or that you find someone who makes you happy,” he braved, putting his hands in his pockets and preparing to leave Finn to the rest of his night. </p><p>Finn looked at him for a beat longer than usual, Poe swallowing the lump in his throat. The other man looked away and shook his head slightly, forcing a small smile onto his face. “Thanks, Poe. That- that means a lot. Easier said than done, though,” he chuckled, and Poe nodded, smiling back.</p><p>“Very, very true,” he sighed, just wanting this embarrassing interaction to be over with so he could move on to pining for Finn in his quarters alone. “I’ll, um, leave you to the rest of your night, then,” he took a step away and broke eye contact, a small smile still on his face. “Still love that jacket on you,” he joked, glancing once more at Finn over his shoulder. Finn met him with a wide grin, looking down at the jacket as his face heated up. </p><p>If he said anything in return to that comment, Poe didn’t hear it. He was a few steps down the hall, his heart beating faster than he would like to admit. Finn really was gorgeous and there was nothing Poe wouldn’t do to trade places with the guys he dated. He regretting not spilling everything to Finn during that conversation, but knew it was probably better this way. Finn probably didn’t even li-</p><p>“Poe?” Finn called from his doorway, the smile on his face replaced by a look of determination, but Poe could tell he looked worried. What happened to him? Is something wrong? Poe thought as he turned and took a few steps back to the other man.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?” Poe asked, his brows drawing together as he walked back to Finn’s doorway and looked up at him. </p><p>“There’s, um… fuck,” Finn sighed, shaking his head and looking away from Poe. “There’s kind of a reason that I- I have these random hookups and- and invite all those men over,” he explained.</p><p>“I mean- you don’t have to justify this or explain or anything,” Poe shook his head and took a step away from Finn. “You don’t have to have a reason to hook up with guys- I mean, I get it, a man has-” Finn cut him off with a shake of his head.</p><p>“It’s you, Poe,” Finn blurted, making eye contact again. Poe’s eyes immediately widened. “It’s because I like you. I hook up with other guys just to distract myself from that. Every time, I think that maybe I’ll be able to forget about how much I like you. But it never works and I always end up wishing it was you with me and not some random guy. And I know I shouldn’t like you and that it’s wrong and I’m not good enough for you and you probably have people lining up to ask you to be their boyfriend, but I just wanted you to know because it makes me feel like shit hiding it from you,” he took a deep breath and looked away from Poe, nervously fidgeting as he tried to guess what the other man would say to him.</p><p>To say Poe was surprised would be an understatement. His heart did somersaults as he heard Finn talk to him, blown away that possibly the most handsome man in the world had feelings for him. He stood with his mouth agape for a few seconds, his brain unable to process the information.</p><p>He studied Finn’s face before saying, “You can’t be serious,” with a breathy laugh. Really, Dameron? That’s your response?  He thought to himself, shaking his head as Finn looked at him with a heartbroken expression on his face. “No, I- Finn, fuck, I’m sorry. I, um, I’m just surprised,” he explained. Is that really better? Just tell him how you feel. A million other thoughts rattled around his head as he tried to absorb Finn’s words.</p><p>“I’m sorry, this was stupid. Who was I to think that Poe Dameron, a general of the Resistance, the best pilot in the galaxy, would like me? I’m- I’m stupid. I’m sorry. I’ll just go. Sorry I ruined your night,” Finn had the most heartbreaking look on his face as he began to turn away and close the door, breaking Poe’s heart into a million pieces. He never wanted to see that look on Finn’s face again, snapping his brain back to the present and grinning. “What are you smiling for?” Finn asked, tears brimming in his eyes as he looked back at the other man.</p><p>“The most handsome man in the world just told me he likes me, that’s all,” Poe smiled from ear to ear, finally repairing his response to Finn’s confession. “How could I not be happy?” He practically giggled, watching Finn’s face return to confusion.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Finn shook his head as he stared at Poe, trying to figure out what the other man was saying.</p><p>“I’m saying…” Poe struggled to find the words to express how happy he was in that moment, kissing Finn instead. He figured that would be the most clear way to convey his feelings. </p><p>Finn tensed up as Poe cupped his face, his eyes wide and the shock evident on his face. It only took a few seconds for him to relax, realizing how long he’d been waiting for this moment and how often he’d dreamed of it happening. When Poe pulled away from him, he kept his hands on Finn’s face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t say that with words,” Poe grinned, chuckling as Finn smiled. “But, Finn, you are the most perfect man I’ve ever laid eyes on. And you- I can’t believe you would ever think you’re not good enough for me. You’re the bravest and most selfless and most gorgeous man in the galaxy. I couldn’t ever deserve you even if I tried.” He hadn’t meant to ramble, but he meant every single word of it. </p><p>Finn teared up a bit as he listened to Poe, his skin on fire where Poe was holding his face. “Really?” was all he could manage, grinning wider than he had in his life. Poe nodded and pinched Finn’s cheek, earning a small laugh. “You- you’re amazing, Poe Dameron,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss Poe again.</p><p>Poe dropped his hands from Finn’s face and wrapped them around his waist instead, Finn doing the same. They leaned their foreheads together and both grinned from ear to ear, nervous laughter filling Finn’s quarters.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that since the Finalizer,” Poe admitted, chuckling at himself. “You took that Stormtrooper helmet off and I knew I was in trouble.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Finn giggled, pinching Poe’s side and biting his lip as he grinned. “But I can’t say I didn’t feel the same way. You’re really, really something special, Poe. Gorgeous and handsome and brave…” he trailed off, meeting Poe’s eyes and somehow smiling wider.</p><p>“Stop that,” Poe blushed, grinning right back at Finn. “All of those words apply to you, too, more than they do to me,” he brushed their noses together and they spent a few moments in silence, basking in the joy and relief of having told the other how they felt. </p><p>“Do you want to spend the night?” Finn asked timidly, still afraid that Poe would change his mind and say this was all some practical joke. He bit his lip as he looked into the general’s eyes.</p><p>“I would love nothing more in the world,” Poe grinned, really laying it on thick. “You know, I’m starting to think you texted me instead of the other guy on purpose,” he laughed, kissing Finn’s nose as they broke apart and walked into Finn’s room.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll never know,” Finn giggled, closing the door to his quarters and pulling Poe in for another kiss and leading him to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>